


Haikyuu x reader one shots [ITA]

by emeorin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeorin/pseuds/emeorin
Summary: Solo delle one shots sui personaggi di haikyuu! Anche su wattpad.





	1. Pioggia [Oikawa Tooru]

(T/N) era disperata. Camminava su e giù davanti alla porta dell'Aoba Johsai, lisciandosi di continuo la gonna con le mani. Pioveva , eccome se pioveva. Di tanto in tanto sentiva qualche tuono decisamente poco rassicurante.  
"Maledetta me, perché diavolo non ho portato l'ombrello ?!" Si chiedeva tra sé e sé, sperando in un qualunque ragazzo di buon cuore che le desse un passaggio. Aveva chiamato sua madre per farsi venire a prendere, ma lei non si poteva muovere dal lavoro. Come se non bastasse, tutte le linee dei bus erano bloccate a causa delle strade troppo pericolose. Il problema non era la pioggia in sé, infatti se la sua casa fosse stata a solo qualche minuto di distanza sarebbe andata tranquillamente a piedi, ma il suo appartamento era a quaranta minuti dalla scuola. Le opzioni erano quindi tre: aspettare che spiovesse, pregare per qualche miracolo oppure buttarsi sotto la cascata d'acqua prendendosi un bel malanno. (T/N) sospirò. Ormai la terza opzione sembrava quella più attuabile, visto che aspettava che spiovesse da circa mezz'ora. La ragazza si sistemò la sciarpa grigia e si chiuse bene il cappotto, sfortunatamente non impermeabile. Era pronta al peggio. Con la musica nelle orecchie (che ormai suonava ininterrottamente la canzone 'sunny' di Bobby Hebb, forse cercando di invogliare il sole a uscire) la ragazza cominciò quindi la sua pazza corsa sul marciapiede. "Perché diavolo non sono andata a casa di Iwaizumi come mi aveva proposto, cavolo!" Si ritrovò a pensare, mentre scrutava con i grandi occhi (C/O) il terreno, cercando di schivare tutte le pozzanghere ormai formatesi su di esso. Di colpo un fulmine azzurro squarciò il cielo, facendo sobbalzare la ragazza che cadde rovinosamente sulla dura pietra del marciapiede. Ormai zuppa d'acqua si rialzò a fatica, maledicendo le scarpe della divisa, fin troppo scomode. Recuperò poi lo zaino e il borsone con il materiale sportivo, trascinandoseli fino alla prima fermata del bus, dove c'era un minimo di riparo dal "diluvio universale". La ragazza starnutì, per poi iniziare un'estenuante ricerca nella tasca della giacca per un fazzoletto. "No, questo è uno scontrino .. atciú!"  
(T/N) tirò su con il naso.  
"Carta delle caramelle ... oh un burrocacao!" Esclamò felice, stappando lo stick pronto per essere passato sulle sue labbra screpolate. La ragazza si fermò però di colpo, guardando schifata il colore giallognolo-marroncino del contenuto.  
"Meglio di no .." Pensò, per poi riprendere la sua ricerca.  
"Cosa? E questo cos'è? Un tampax? Ma che .." La ragazza rimase un attimo paralizzata a guardare la sua mano. "Devo assolutamente pulire questa giacca, ho capito." Pensò lei, stupita (e anche un po 'schifata) da se stessa. "ECCO! "Esclamò poi felice, tirando fuori un fazzoletto usato con un ironman disegnato sopra. (T/N) rimase un attimo a guardarlo, per poi fare spallucce e soffiarsi il naso, diventato ormai rosso.  
"Non ci metterei mai le mani là dentro, (T/N)-chan! Sono un buco nero quelle tasche, vero !? Ci sono gli alieni? Ti prego (T/N)-chan, dimmi di sì! Voglio vedere un alieno!" disse una voce maschile, abbastanza acuta, che la ragazza conosceva troppo bene. Alzò lo sguardo, ritrovandosi davanti il bel viso del neopatentato Oikawa Tooru, nonchè capitano della squadra di pallavolo maschile della scuola. (T/N) sbatté le palpebre. Era comodamente seduto al volante della sua auto nera, mentre parlava dal finestrino aperto in cui entrava qualche goccia d'acqua. (T/N) avvampò di colpo rendendosi conto della figuraccia fatta con il ragazzo più popolare della scuola, nonché unica persona che lei faticasse a sopportare.  
"Gli alieni c'è li hai tu nel cervello, Shittykawa. E almeno fossero intelligenti ti potrebbero dare una mano, ma visto come sei .." Disse la ragazza, puntando il suo indice verso il ragazzo dagli occhi castani.  
"Uh? Sei cattiva, (T/N)-chan! Comunque, cosa ci fai qua, sotto la pioggia?" Chiese lui, girando un po 'la testa di lato.  
"Guarda avevo voglia di correre un po 'sotto la pioggia, sai, saltare nelle pozzanghere e prendermi un raffreddore magari, non è ovvio?" Chiese la ragazza con un tono fin troppo ironico e indicando i vestiti sporchi di fango a causa della caduta di poco prima.  
"Uh? E allora perché lo fai in divisa? Non sarebbe meglio con un impermeabile? E poi perché ti vuoi ammalare? " Chiese lui, facendo il finto tonto. (T/N) sbatté le palpebre scioccata, per poi massaggiarsi le tempie con una mano.  
" Ma con chi ho a che fare .. " "Comunque, (T/N)-chan, visto che sono un gentiluomo non posso lasciare questa tenera donzella con questo tempaccio! "Disse il ragazzo, facendo un sorriso per poi sporgersi per aprirle la portiera. (T/N) lo scrutò un po' scettica.  
"Preferisco inzupparmi che salire in macchina con te." disse la ragazza:" E poi non mi fido della tua guida" Aggiunse, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Sei cattiva, (T/N)-chan! Proprio come Iwa-chan! Ti fa un brutto effetto quel ragazzo!" Disse lui, facendo il finto offeso e incrociando le braccia. (T/N) lo guardò un'ultima volta, per poi chiudere la portiera.  
"A domani, Trashykawa. "Disse lei, facendogli un cenno con la mano e riprendendo la sua camminata sotto la pioggia che si era ancora intensificata." Andiamo, (T/N)-chan. Sali in macchina, ti prenderai un raffreddore così! " Esclamò lui, seguendola con l'auto.  
"Ti ho detto di no." Sbottò lei, cercando di coprirsi il più possibile il collo. Stava gelando. Camminò ancora qualche minuto, ma poi Oikawa ricominciò a parlare:" (T/N)-chaaaaaaaaan ti pregooooo! "Cominciò lui." Se non sali mi offendo!"  
"Offenditi." ribatté lei.  
Oikawa le lanciò un'occhiata divertita. Voleva giocare? Allora avrebbe giocato.  
"(T/N)-chan? (T/N)-chan? Secondo te gli alieni esistono? Ma, ma (T/N)-chan? Secondo te come sono? Secondo me verdi, grandi e con un cervello più grande del corpo. Ne, (T/N)-chan. Perché gli alieni non si vogliono far vedere secondo te? E poi, (T/N)-chan, perché usano dei dischi volanti come mezzo di trasporto? Sono strani vero, vero? (T/N)-chan, ma dove vivono gli alieni secondo te? Ma (T/N)-chan, secondo te gli alieni come fanno fi ... "  
"ZITTO! OK ENTRO IN MACCHINA MA TI PREGO, TI PREGO, CHIUDI QUELLA BOCCA! " Urlò la ragazza, ormai arrivata al limite. Oikawa fece un sorrisetto soddisfatto, per poi aprirle la portiera. Lei entrò nella vettura un po' titubante. Appena chiuse la portiera, Oikawa partì immediatamente , facendo sobbalzare (T/N), che fece un verso alquanto acuto.  
"Ma chi ti ha dato la patente, cretino!" Esclamò lei, rossa dalla rabbia e anche dall'imbarazzo. Lui ridacchiò. (T/N) sbuffò, per poi mettersi a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Dopo poco Oikawa ricominciò a parlare, portando piano piano (T/N) all'esasperazione.  
"...ed è così che gli alieni fanno figli, secondo me. Ha senso vero?" chiese lui, dopo una spiegazione interminabile. (T/N) si girò verso il ragazzo, che intanto aveva fermato l'auto davanti alla casa della ragazza.  
"Giuro, Oikawa. Se dici ancora una volta la parola alieno ti faccio fuori." Disse, con un fil di voce.  
"Ali .. AHIA, (T/N)-chan! Mi hai fatto male! E non avevo neanche finito di parlare!" Esclamò lui, dopo aver ricevuto un pugno in pancia. "Così impari." Disse lei. (T/N) rimase ferma sul sedile, non rendendosi con del ragazzo che la fissava con sguardo interrogativo.  
"Devo farlo entrare? Magari per ringraziarlo del passaggio .. Ho ancora un pezzo di torta? Cosa faccio?" Borbottava a bassa voce la ragazza.  
"Torta?! Hai della torta?! ANDIAMO!" Urlò lui. "Uh, si, ma aspe-OIKAWA FERMO!" Disse (T/N) inseguendo il ragazzo che si era già precipitato davanti alla porta del condominio. La ragazza lo raggiunse di corsa (rischiando più di una volta di scivolare sul pavimento bagnato) e lo guardò.  
"Vedilo come un ringraziamento per il passaggio." Disse lei a bassa voce, per poi aprire la porta e condurlo nell'appartamento. Appena i due entrarono Oikawa si precipitò al frigorifero, dove trovò un grande pezzo di torta. Lui la guardò sognante, recuperando a tentoni un cucchiaio dal cassetto. (T/N) lo guardò divertita. Non era la prima volta che il brunetto andava a casa sua, e ogni volta Oikawa finiva completamente tutto il cibo nel suo frigo. "Arrivo subito, vado a cambiarmi." Disse la ragazza. Appena ritornò (T/N) si sedette sul divano, accendendo alla tv.  
"Ci gwardiamo un filmw?" Chiese Oikawa con la bocca piena di torta. "  
"Va bene. Ma scegli tu, non ho voglia di fare zapping. "Disse lei passando dal telecomando al ragazzo, che lo prese al volo. (T/N) si perse un attimo a guardare il viso di Oikawa. Snello, pulito. Con grandi occhi castani e i capelli (abbastanza disordinati) che gli circondavano il volto. La bocca sottile era ora circondata da briciole di torta. La ragazza ridacchiò tra sé e sè. Non c'è niente da dire, Oikawa era unico, unico e inimitabile. Nonostante fosse un rompiscatole di prima categoria, un egocentrico e anche un pessimo guidatore, (T/N) si divertiva a stare con lui e a prenderlo in giro, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. Si conoscevano da ormai tre anni, da quando era diventata manager della squadra di pallavolo, ma non erano mai stati troppo uniti fino a quell'ultimo anno.  
"(T/N)-chan, so di essere bellissimo, ma ho scelto il film, quindi cominciamo a guardare! " Disse lui, ridendo. Lei arrossì mormorandogli un qualche insulto.  
"E poi (T/N)-chan, tu sei molto più bella di me." sussurrò lui. (T/N) gli diede un pugno giocoso sul braccio, mentre sentiva le guance farsi più calde. Oikawa rise, per poi catturare con un braccio la ragazza, facendola avvicinare a lui. Lei rimase un attimo stupita, ma poi appoggiò la testa sulla spalla dell'alzatore. "Forse 'pensò (T/N)' Trashykawa non è poi così male."


	2. Caotico - Kageyama Tobio

La scuola era un luogo troppo caotico per (TN). Troppo rumore, troppo caos, troppe persone. Troppe urla e schiamazzi a riempirle le orecchie. Ogni volta che entrava al Karasuno era un incubo. La sua mente si offuscava, non riuscendo più a pensare. Guardava i suoi piedi, cercando di concentrasi sul loro movimento meccanico e innaturale. Si sentiva gli occhi di tutti addosso e tremava tra sè e sè, cercando solo di farsi più piccola di quanto già fosse, piegando le spalle e infossando il sul collo mentre si nascondeva dietro il colletto della divisa, le braccia cinte intorno al corpo come un muro protettivo, cercando di fare il possibile per scomparire dalla vista di tutti. Camminava quindi come una macchina, programmata solo per fare quello, verso la sua aula troppo piccola per contenere tutto il suo disagio, alzando la musica nelle cuffie e cercando di tornare nel suo amato mondo dei sogni a cui veniva strappata da tutto quel rumore. Si sedeva al suo posto in fondo alla stanza, rannicchiandosi sulla sedia e appoggiando la testa sul banco, coprendosi le orecchie e premendo più a fondo gli auricolari, mentre cercava di allontanare tutto e tutti, sperando in un veloce arrivo della professoressa. Nessuno si era mai fermato a parlarle, a chiederle se andava tutto bene. Lei era quella strana, quella troppo timida o troppo ansiosa, quella che non parlava mai perchè troppo spaventata di dire la cosa sbagliata, di sentirsi tutti gli occhi addosso. Era quella che non guardava in faccia le persone, che si nascondeva dietro i (LC) e scompigliati capelli (CC), che cercava di scappare qualcuno cercava di parlarle. Aspettava con eccitazione il momento in cui l'ultima campanella avrebbe suonato, annunciando la fine delle lezioni e permettendole di dedicarsi al suo club di musica.   
Eppure quella mattina sembrava una ragazza completamente diversa. La sua giornata era cominciata in modo strano. Si era infatti svegliata prima del solito, disturbata dal suo cane, che era saltato rozzamente sul suo letto. Aveva guardato l'ora ed erano all'incirca le cinque. Solitamente sarebbe tornata a dormire, ma quella mattina decise di sfruttarla per andare a correre. Quindi, con lentezza immane, si sforzò di alzarsi dal suo amato letto e di infilarsi una tuta, dirigendosi verso il parco per dedicarsi alla sua corsa e a godersi il grande silenzio della mattina. Aveva corso lungo tutto il marciapiede, evitando i vicoli troppi bui e rimanendo sotto la bianchissima e fredda luce dei lampioni, che illuminavano la nera strada asfaltata. Si guardava intorno con sguardo vagante, analizzando tutti i minimi dettagli nelle case, immaginando chi potessero essere i loro proprietari. Le piaceva immaginare le persone, guardarle da lontano e farsi un'idea di loro. Che poi fosse giusta o sbagliata non le era dato saperlo e, in parte, non le interessava. Le persone erano come i personaggi di un libro. Parlavano tra loro, scherzavano, piangevano. Semplicemente interagivano. C'erano i protagonisti, gli aiutanti, le comparse e gli antagonisti. E a (TN) piaceva vederla così. Non entrare nel vivo di quel libro, rimanere nella sua mente a immaginare, era molto meglio che dover interagire con gli altri. Eppure talvolta ne sentiva la mancanza. Scacciava subito via il pensiero, cercando di ricordarsi che lei non era altro che lo sfondo, neanche una comparsa. I suoi pensieri vennero però interrotti da una figura, che si mise a correre accanto a lei. Subito saltò dallo spavento, allontanandosi da quello che era poi un ragazzo della sua età. (TN) schivò uno dei lampioni, avvicinandosi poi nuovamente al ragazzo dopo aver capito che non fosse una minaccia. Era altro, certamente in forma. I capelli erano nerissimi, così scuri da non sembrare neanche veri. La pelle invece, sotto le luci bianche dei lampioni, sembrava molto chiara, forse più di quanto era in realtà. E gli occhi. (TN) per la prima volta si perse negli occhi di qualcuno, così scuri e misteriosi. Non traspariva nessuna emozione, se non tranquillità. Il suo aspetto era un po' intimidatorio, quasi come se lasciasse dietro di sè una scia di inquietudine, forse dovuta proprio al suo viso inespressivo. Era ovviamente di estrema bellezza e (TN) non potè fare a meno di lanciare occhiate fuggitive al ragazzo accanto a lei, mentre correvano insieme e in completo silenzio lungo i confini del parco.   
"Ciao." Disse lui poi, ansimando un po' a causa della corsa quando finalmente si fermarono a una fontanella. Il sole stava piano piano spuntando all'orizzonte, riempendo il cielo di arancione.  
"Ciao..?" Disse (TN), balbettando e con un tono incerto. Cosa le prendeva? Perché gli aveva risposto? Era palesemente un protagonista, perché le aveva rivolto la parola? Perché stava parlando con lo sfondo?   
"Non ti ho mai vista correre da queste parti. Di solito è sempre vuoto." Disse lui, aggiungendo poi che (TN) aveva un viso familiare.  
"Io.. Io non corro spesso, ecco." Disse lei, impappinandosi nelle parole, parlando molto velocemente e a raffica, mangiandosi le lettere.  
Il ragazzo sorrise leggermente a quella scena. La ragazza non potè fare a meno che abbassare lo sguardo imbarazzata. Notò poi la tuta che indossava il ragazzo misterioso.  
"Vai nella mia stessa scuola, forse ci siamo visti nei corridoi." Disse timidamente lei, indicando il nome del Karasuno sulla tuta.   
Lui annuì, guardando poi il telefono. Era tardi, molto tardi, almeno per lui. (TN) ancora non lo sapeva, ma il ragazzo, di cui avrebbe presto imparato il nome, Kageyama Tobio, si era dimenticato dell'allenamento mattutino di pallavolo, cosa mai successa. Così l'aveva salutata velocemente, toccandole la spalla, e si era messo a correre nuovamente, ora senza (TN) al suo fianco. Lei si irrigidì sotto il tocco della sua grande mano, sentendola ancora sulla sua piccola spalla. Fece poi un grande respiro, liberandosi della pressione, cominciando a camminare lungo il marciapiede per tornare a casa. Quella giornata (TN) era strana. Aveva salutato i compagni di classe, aveva parlato con la sua vicina e, sotto lo sguardo stupito di tutti, aveva risposto (anche correttamente) alla domanda di un professore. Forse perché pensava solo a quel ragazzo, quel corvino che aveva visto quella mattina. Non pensava alle altre persone, pensava solo a lui. Le pareva strano, enigmatico, in qualche modo affascinante. Così, alla fine delle lezioni, invece di andare nella sua aula di musica si diresse verso la palestra. E a quel punto lo vide. La precisione con cui alzava la palla, come se fosse un'operazione chirurgica. Aveva un controllo perfetto, come se tutto fosse sottomesso a lui. Un Re. Però Kageyama stesso sapeva che non era così. Mille pensieri gli affollavano la mente ogni volta che alzava quel pallone, ogni volta che lo sfiorava. Quando guardava negli occhi i suoi compagni e non riusciva più a liberarsi dai loro sguardi. Faceva fatica a sostenerli. Non poteva sopportare di essere un re.   
Stava imparando a stare in una squadra? Era troppo scorbutico? I suoi compagni l'avrebbero abbandonato di nuovo? A cosa serviva saper alzare la palla se non c'era nessuno a schiacciarla? E piano piano si chiudeva, oppresso dagli sguardi delle altre persone che lo scrutavano, con occhi vuoti e penetranti, valutandolo. Si sentiva solo, e forse lo era. E quella mattina, quando aveva visto quella ragazza correre completamente da sola, assorta in pensieri probabilmente più grandi di lei, non potè fare a meno che rivedersi in quella figura minuta.   
Kageyama si girò, notando quindi la giovane alla porta della palestra, che osservava l'allenamento. E così, velocemente e quasi senza accorgersene, la salutò facendo un sorriso. Lei ricambiò, mentre il ragazzo si avvicinò a lei. Si misero a parlare per qualche minuto, scambiandosi i numeri di cellulare. Fatto questo la ragazza si allontanò, facendo un cenno con la mano a Kageyama e ai suoi compagni, che da dietro il corvino guardavano la scena sconvolti, cercando ancora di analizzare cosa fosse appena successo.


	3. Game Over [Kenma Kozume]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione! In questa one-shots sono presenti spoiler del manga e riferimenti al videogioco "Cuphead".

"MERDA!" Esclamò (TN), sbattendo il controller sul pavimento.   
La grande immagine di quello stupido drago sullo schermo, Grim Matchstick, la stava facendo ammattire: era di nuovo Game Over. Per la centesima volta in quella giornata di gioco senza interruzioni (se non per mangiare o andare in bagno) aveva perso. Si passó una mano sul viso, stropicciandosi gli occhi ormai affaticati e facendosi scappare un sospiro. Non riusciva a concentrarsi su nient'altro se non superare quel livello. Aveva da studiare, eccome. L'università non era per niente facile, aveva i nervi a fior di pelle e il nuovo gioco che aveva comprato, Cuphead, non l'aiutava in alcun modo. Però non ci poteva fare niente. Quando (TN) cominciava un videogioco erano due le possibilità: lo finiva in men che non si dica e ritornava a studiare o si bloccava da qualche parte e il suo cervello, semplicemente, non funzionava più. E di sicuro cominciare Cuphead, con tutti quei boss inarrestabili e decisamente difficili da battere ( tra l'altro in giocatore singolo) e , per di più, in tempo d'esami... Non era stata proprio l'idea migliore di (TN).  
La (CC) prese il telefono e andò sulle scale d'emergenza sul suo balcone, cominciando poi a scorrere la home di instagram, tentando di distrarsi un po' . Era piuttosto tardi e Tokyo era davvero stupenda. Tutte quelle luci, i neon, i colori sgargianti. Le risate dei giovani che camminavano per la strada e il rumore delle macchine. (TN) adorava quel luogo, le era sempre piaciuto. Amava sentire il suono di qualcosa, le dava l'impressione di non essere sola, e lei odiava la solitudine. Dal suo appartamento filtrava una luce rossa che veniva dalle luci attaccate lungo i muri. In realtà erano lucine di natale che aveva messo l'anno prima con Kuroo ( che aveva anche le chiavi del suo appartamento, dato che prima che il ragazzo si trasferisse con la nuova fidanzata i due erano coinquilini), ma le piacevano e quindi le aveva tenute. Giocare con solo quelle accese, per lei, era bellissimo. Sosteneva che dessero in aria di mistero all'appartamento.  
Il telefono di (TN) vibrò di colpo, mostrando un messaggio di Kenma. Il ragazzo, la (CC) e Kuroo si conoscevano dai tempi delle medie. Fin da subito avevano legato molto, fino a diventare inseparabili.  
(TN) rise a leggere il nome che con cui aveva salvato l'ex palleggiatore del Nekoma, "Pudding Head". Purtroppo l'idea non era stata sua (Santo Yamamoto), e cavolo, avrebbe voluto averla lei. Nessuno poteva negare la somiglianza del ragazzo con quel dolce. 

Da: Pudding Head 

"L'hai superato?"

A: Pudding Head

"Il livello o l'esame di ieri? Perché il livello non l'ho superato di sicuro, e l'esame penso neanche. Sto impazzendo. Ti va di venire?"

Da: Pudding Head  
"Arrivo"

Con questo (TN) posò il telefono. Entrò nell'appartamento e cominciò a sistemare la stanza. O meglio, a nascondere i vestiti sporchi sotto il letto e a togliere i pacchetti di cibo da asporto cosparsi intorno al divano. Si guardò poi i vestiti con un sopracciglio alzato. Kenma abitava a venti minuti da casa sua, quindi aveva tutto il tempo di farsi una doccia. Aprì velocemente l'acqua, si spogliò e cominciò a lavarsi, cercando di fare il più in fretta possibile. L'acqua però era sempre stata una sua debolezza, e i cinque minuti che ci dovevano essere impiegati diventarono presto venti, interrotti solamente dal suono del campanello.  
"Cazzo.", borbottò (TN), cercando di chiudere la manopola dell'acqua, come al solito bloccata. La ragazza sbuffò, lasciando l'acqua scorrere e, circondandosi il corpo con un asciugamano, uscì velocemente fuori dal bagno. Corse poi alla porta e la spalancò, trovandosi Kenma davanti a lei. Il ragazzo con il tempo si era alzato d'altezza, e adesso la superava di qualche centimetro. I capelli erano più lunghi di come erano alle superiori, e il biondo che prima prevaleva sulla testa era rimasto solo le punte rovinate. Probabilmente non aveva voglia di ritingerli. Li aveva raccolti malamente in un codino dietro la testa, permettendo agli occhi dorati di dominare il suo volto. In mano aveva un pacchetto di quello che sembrava un negozio di alimentari.   
(TN) sorrise, spostandosi poi dalla porta. Il ragazzo la squadrò per qualche momento, per poi spostare lo sguardo sul divano.  
"Scusa, Kozume. Arrivo subito!", esclamò (TN), mentre sfrecciava nuovamente in bagno. Si rificcò nuovamente nella doccia e, dando un colpo secco sulla manopola, finalmente riuscì a fermare il getto d'acqua. Con una velocità mai vista ( di cui era stupita anche lei) si asciugò e si vestì ( grazie al cielo aveva posizionato i vestiti puliti sul lavandino), e uscì dal bagno. Si ritrovò quindi nel salone, dove vide Kenma già sistemato sul divano e un pacchetto di sushi posizionato sul tavolino di vetro poco più avanti. (TN) sorrise, mentre si tamponava con un'asciugamano i capelli (CC) ancora bagnati.   
"Come va, Kozume?", chiese lei, sedendosi affianco al ragazzo e cingendogli le spalle con un braccio. Kenma si scostò leggermente cercando di evitare i capelli bagnati di (TN) che gli inzuppavano la maglietta.   
"Come al solito.", rispose lui, cominciando a scartare il pacchetto di cibo.  
"Eh com'è il solito? Spiegami. Sai com'è, non sono uno studente universitario, pro-gamer, youtuber e anche amministratore delegato della propria compagnia.", rispose lei, facendo un sorriso e colpendolo con un dito sulla fronte.   
Kenma fece un sospiro, ritornando poi con il suo solito viso inespressivo. Si sfilò poi dalla stretta di (TN), alzandosi a prendere il controller che la ragazza aveva scagliato sul pavimento poco tempo prima. Si risedette poi sul divano, accarezzandolo come fosse un bambino e non solo un telecomando.   
(TN) invece non provava tutto quell'amore per l'oggetto e si era infatti allontanata leggermente, osservando in modo cagnesco prima Kenma e poi il controller.   
"Ok, (TN). Ora ti supero io questo livello, così torni a studiare.", disse poi monotono Kenma, impugnando bene l'oggetto e cercando con gli occhi il telecomando della televisione. Per quanto potesse sembrare una cosa gentile da parte del ragazzo, (TN) sapeva perfettamente che non era così. Lo conosceva da abbastanza tempo da dire che quella era una sfida. E una sfida da Kenma non si poteva rifiutare. Nonostante il suo aspetto tranquillo e timido infatti, si nascondeva un ventitreenne spaventoso, competitivo a livelli stratosferici e, per quanto potesse essere strano, pronto a perdere la sua compostezza, soprattutto se la sfida implicava i videogiochi.   
"No, no, Kozume! - (TN) rubò il controller dalle mani del ragazzo- Io gioco, tu mi tieni compagnia." , esclamò quindi la ragazza, sistemandosi a gambe incrociate sul divano mentre Kenma accendeva la tv.  
La (CC) fece partire il gioco. La prima cosa che sentirono fu la canzoncina che la ragazza aveva imparato ad odiare (la trovava infatti piuttosto inquietante). Kenma nascose un minuscolo sorriso mentre osservava la fronte già corrucciata della ragazza accanto a lui, mentre si mordeva l'interno della guancia com'era abituata a fare quando concentrata.   
(TN) era davvero particolare. Kenma e Kuroo avevano una lista di tutte le cose che la ragazza faceva in continuazione.   
Quando era agitata si mordeva le labbra fino a graffiarle, oppure quando era tranquilla tendeva a giocare con i braccialetti che aveva su tutti e due i polsi.   
Ancora, se imbarazzata si grattava la punta del naso con il dito indice, spesso graffiandosi un po' (Kenma lo trovava adorabile).   
Quando si sentiva a disagio giocava con la collanina d'argento che aveva al collo, regalo dei suoi due amici per il suo diciassettesimo compleanno.  
Kenma avrebbe potute elencare tante altre piccole abitudini della ragazza (quasi tutte senza una vera e propria spiegazione), ma in quel momento non ne aveva nè il tempo nè la voglia.  
La (CC) infatti aveva fatto ripartire il livello. 

Era passata appena mezz'ora da quando (TN) aveva cominciato, e aveva già lasciato il controller a Kenma con il solito accordo: "Se muori, tocca di nuovo a me!".  
Il ragazzo smanettava con il telecomando, prendendo manualità con i tasti. Aveva sentito parlare di quel gioco e che fosse molto difficile, ma non l'aveva mai provato. E a vedere da come giocava Edith non sembrava così complicato come lo descrivevano. Eppure, appena il drago cominciò ad attaccare il suo personaggio, anche Kenma andò nel caos. Cominciò quindi così il continuo scambio del controller. Mentre uno giocava l'altro mangiava il cibo gentilmente offerto dal ragazzo, e per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, quella che passava il tempo a mangiare era (TN). Moriva subito, nei primi minuti, mentre Kenma resisteva molto di più, arrivando però comunque a perdere. Ma, dopotutto, lui era un pro-gamer. Lei certamente no.   
"Che ora è?", chiese il ragazzo, mentre i suoi occhi dorati brillavano illuminati dalla luce della televisione.   
"Mezzanotte, più o meno.", rispose la ragazza, mentre osservava il personaggio muoversi sullo schermo. Poi un improvviso miagolio distrasse (TN) dalle azioni del suo amico. La (CC) si alzò, avvicinandosi alla finestra e prendendo tra le braccia il suo gatto arancione. La ragazza voleva chiamarlo Shoyou, ma Kenma glielo aveva impedito. Invece lo aveva chiamato Alani, arancione in Hawaiano. (TN) non aveva mai avuto molta fantasia con i nomi.   
"Alani, sei tornato finalmente!", esclamò la ragazza, accarezzando il gatto tra le orecchie. L'animale cominciò a fare le fusa, strusciandosi contro il petto della ragazza. Era molto affettuoso per essere un gatto. A quel punto la ragazza si sedette nuovamente sul divano, Alani in mezzo alle gambe con il muso rivolto all'insù, mentre guardava con i grandi occhi verdi quelli (CO) di (TN).  
La presenza dell'animale però distrasse Kenma, che non poteva negargli delle carezze. (TN) sosteneva che Kozume volesse più bene al gatto che a lei ("Non sarebbe poi così strano!", aveva aggiunto Kuroo la prima volta che (TN) l'aveva fatto notare.).   
Così il ragazzo si girò a guardare l'animale, facendosi colpire dal boss e perdendo. Non ci fece neanche troppo caso, e cominciò subito ad accarezzare la testa di Alani, mentre il gatto si spostava dalle gambe di (TN) a quelle di Kenma.   
"Traditori. Tutti e due.", sussurrò la (CC), mentre riprendeva il controller e ricominciava a giocare.

Erano ormai passate delle ore. (TN) era a testa in giù sul divano, con le gambe all'aria e uno dei due controller in mano, mentre Kenma, con le gambe incrociate, giocava con l'altro telecomando, Alani dormiente appoggiato su di lui. La scatola di sushi ormai finito era abbandonata sul tavolino in vetro, insieme alle bacchette e a qualche pacchetto di patatine. I due ragazzi avevano deciso per una tregua solo per superare quel livello. Da soli non riuscivano, e anche insieme le cose non sembravano funzionare. Avevano provato a potenziarsi leggermente, ma tutto aveva portato a una serie infinita di fallimenti. Tutti e due avevano le borse sotto gli occhi e le iridi affaticate. (TN) non la smetteva di sbadigliare, e piano piano contagiò anche Kenma. La ragazza aveva le guance doloranti a forza di morderle e Kenma aveva perso un po' della sua compostezza, ora solo in canotta e pantaloncini, le scarpe abbandonate in un angolo della casa. Il fatto che probabilmente non le avrebbe più ritrovate nel disordine della  
casa di (TN), non gli importava comunque più di tanto.   
"E che ca...!", (TN) si fermò, osservata malamente da Kenma, mentre il drago la mandava nuovamente KO, :" Cavolo! Volevo dire cavolo. Come abbiamo fatto a morire di nuovo!? Sto perdendo la speranza...", sospiró (TN), posando il controller sul tavolo e rimettendosi seduta normalmente.   
"Non dire così, (TN). Facciamo una pausa.", rispose Kenma, posando anche lui il controller e chiudendo gli occhi. Sentì poi presto la testa di (TN) appoggiarsi alla sua spalla. Il ragazzo aprì leggermente gli occhi, mentre un leggero rossore gli colorava le guance chiare. Poi, con un impercettibile sorriso sulle labbra chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Rimasero così, dormienti, vicini l'uno all'altra. E di colpo, aver perso di nuovo non era più un grande problema. Non era più game over. 

Bonus:

Kuroo bussò alla porta dell'appartamento di (TN). La ragazza non si era presentata a colazione e il corvino si era preoccupato. Come se non bastasse Kenma non rispondeva ai messaggi, cosa strana per lui. Si era quindi diretto all'appartamento della (CC), cercando di capire cosa fosse successo. Dato che nessuno però gli veniva ad aprire tirò fuori il suo mazzo di chiavi e aprì la porta. Subito tutto gli fu chiaro e con un piccolo sorriso scattò una foto, per poi uscire lentamente dalla stanza. Mandò poi la foto sul gruppo dell'ex Nekoma, che cominciò a esplodere sotto la valanga di messaggi. L'ultimo però fece gelare il sangue al corvino: "Kuroo Tetsurou. Se ti trovo, sei morto." Il ragazzo cominciò a correre fuori dal condominio, mentre un'infuriata (TN) lo inseguiva urlandogli contro. Kenma intanto accarezzava Alani sul divano, con il desiderio di dormire ancora per un po'.


End file.
